The Return Of Remi's Son
by CalvinHobbesGatsby
Summary: *Sequel to Remi's Son. Alexander Briggs is trying to rebuild his life while his twin sister Avery is enjoying hers with a college experience and a new boyfriend. But to save his new life, Alexander will have to face down the infamous Remi Briggs along with the sister of his former mentor Mickey Wilson who seeks to kill him. OCXPatterson, AveryXOC (ON HIATUS)
1. A Co-ed's Life

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ REMI'S SON, I SUGGEST THAT YOU DO SO BEFORE READING THIS SO THAT YOU WON'T BE LOST.**

 _Providence, Rhode Island. Several months after the end of season 3._

Alexander Briggs sighed as he looked at the cursor on his computer screen. He was so close to getting his GED, he just needed to submit his final essay to pass. However, he was having a severe case of writers block. As he was working, his sister: Avery Drabkin walked into their apartment.

"Hi Curtis." Avery teased as her brother looked up to greet her.

"Avery, i've told you before: when we are alone, you can call me Alexander." He replied. Ever since Alexander had followed his sister to Brown University, he had been trying to keep a low profile, he knew that Jake Keaton and the CIA were still looking for him. As such, he had gotten a fake ID and went by the name of Curtis Weller. A tribute to his stepfather.

"All right, I was just teasing." Avery insisted. Alexander chuckled as he went back to his essay. He loved having his sister around. He couldn't even imagine a life without her. She was a saint and too good for him and he knew it. She was swamped with college work, but she always found time for her brother. Alexander knew that he was an emotional burden on his sweet and wonderful sister. She would never say it, but he knew.

"So, are you seeing Billy again tonight?" He asked. About a month after they'd arrived, Avery had starting hanging out with this guy she met in her Natural Disasters elective class: Billy Prescott. He was a young, strapping boy of twenty-one. A class president type of guy. He sported a smile that could last for days. When Avery had brought Billy back to their apartment to get Alexander's blessing for their relationship, it had been extremely awkward. Mainly because Alexander had kept a loaded revolver on the dinner table the whole time. However, even Alexander had to admit that Billy was a cool guy. Now, they were on good terms, but he always threatened to kill Billy if he screwed with his sister. What Billy didn't know was that Alexander meant it.

"I am, actually." Avery replied. "We're gonna check out that new pizza place: _The Funky Anchovy."_

 _"_ That is a stupid name."

"I know, but Billy said that the pizza is good and that there's an arcade..."

"All right, all right, well have fun." Alexander said as he kept typing.

"Actually, Billy wanted me to ask if you wanted to come along." Avery said, surprising Alexander.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, He said you would like it, besides you need a break." Avery insisted. Alexander though it over, then relented.

"Fine, i'll come." He said as Avery gave her brother a kiss.

* * *

A couple hours later, Avery and Alexander met Billy at _The Funky Anchovy._ As they went inside, they saw Billy waiting by the entrance.

"Avery, looking beautiful as ever." Billy said as they kissed.

"So, are you sure that the pizza makes up for the lame ass name?" Alexander asked.

"I know, the name is a turn off, but trust me Curtis, this place is superb." Billy insisted as they ordered a large pepperoni pizza. After they stuffed themselves, they played several rounds of skeeball. In the end, Billy easily beat both of The Briggs twins.

"Damn, how do I keep losing?" Alexander swore as Billy flashed his famous smile.

"I told you Curtis, skeeball is my game." He replied as he used his pile of tickets to buy Avery a plush tiger. Afterwards, Billy kissed Avery goodnight and the twins headed home.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Avery asked.

"Sure." Alexander replied as he drove. He didn't say too much because he was worried. Their lives were going so good and he was just worried that the timing was perfect for his past to fuck everything up.

 **I KNOW THAT SEASON 4 HASN'T STARTED YET, BUT I WANTED TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO TIDE YOU OVER. BTW, I MEAN TO DO A CAST LIST AT THE END OF** _ **REMI'S SON,**_ **SO I'LL MUST LIST THEM AS THEY APPEAR, MOST OF THE CAST YOU KNOW.**

 **ALEXANDER BRIGGS/CURTIS WELLER- EMILE HIRSCH**

 **AVERY DRABKIN- KRISTINA REYES**

 **BILLY PRESCOTT- SKEET ULRICH, (younger, 1990's)**


	2. Mickey's Sister

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

The next day, Alexander had finished his essay and had gotten a solid C on it. He would have liked a C+, but hey, beggars can't be choosers. it was a Wednesday and Avery had a busy schedule that day, so Alexander was basically just left to his own devices. He hated Wednesdays with a burning passion. It was mainly because Avery was out for most of the day. Whenever he was alone, Alexander's thoughts tended to turn towards Kurt and Jane. He hadn't heard from either of them personally, but he kept in contact with Rich Dotcom and what Rich was telling him was not good. Apparently, Kurt was still alive, but comatose. Remi, however had seemed to have completely recovered. Everyone felt that "Jane" was a little off, but they just chucked it up to dealing with Weller. Only Alexander and Rich knew the truth. Jane was gone and whether or not she was coming back was anyone's guess.

* * *

Alexander was drinking a _Capri Sun_ while he was thinking about all this when suddenly, he got a phone call.

"Hello?" He asked as he picked up the phone.

"What's up, my brother from another mother?" Rich said as he yelled through the phone.

"Hi Rich, what's going on?"

"Well, I've got good news, bad news, and shitty news."

"Ok, give it to me." Alexander said.

"The good news is that Weller finally came out of the coma, he's doing ok, he's talking, he just can't move around yet." Rich explained. Alexander breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank God." He said.

"Now for the bad news, Remi is still hijacking Jane's body. She's forgetting things and she's not acting like Jane used to. I really think that Reade and Patterson are getting suspicious." Alexander sighed.

"If they find out, Remi will kill them." He replied.

"I know, I'm making sure they don't suspect the truth." Rich assured him. "Now for the shitty stuff, did you know that Mickey Wilson had a sister?" Alexander racked his brain. He did remember Mickey mentioning something about a sister.

"I think so, Her name is...Mallory, I think. They were in Sandstorm together until she got out."

"Yeah, she was basically the catalyst for your shitty life." Rich pointed out.

"Yeah." Alexander cut him off. "What about her?"

"Well, she's been making friends in the underworld and she's on a mission."

"Who's her target?" Alexander asked, even though he knew the answer.

"You, of course!" Rich answered. "You did kill her brother, by the way, did you know that she is like, super sexy..."

"Rich, stay focused." Alexander scolded.

"Sorry...anyway, I just wanted to give you a heads up; if she keeps looking, eventually she's gonna come out to UCLA. That is if Keaton and the CIA don't nab you first."

"Thanks." Alexander said as he hung up. "Shit!" he shouted as he threw a glass across the room. It was so typical, just when his life was getting good, another pile of shit landed on his head.

 **RICH DOTCOM-ENNIS ESMER**

 **ALEXANDER HAS TO DEAL WITH MALLORY, THE CIA, AND REMI. HOW MUCH MORE CAN HE TAKE? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	3. Hidden Alexander, Murderin' Mallory

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT. IN THIS CHAPTER, I SORT OF PAY TRIBUTE TO _SCREAM_ , MY FAVORITE SCARY MOVIE.**

A few nights later, Mallory Wilson was sitting in her truck, a few miles away Avery and Alexander's apartment. She was armed with a Barrett .50 Cal American sniper rifle and she was watching two teenagers in her sight. One boy and one girl. They were talking, but she couldn't hear them. As the girl was about to head inside, Mallory delivered a head shot. The girl was killed instantly.

"Cici!" the boy cried out before he too was shot in the head. Mallory put her rifle in the truck and walked over to the corpses.

"That was way too easy." She said as she stood over the bodies. She pulled out a long knife from her waist and began to carve words into the bodies of her victims.

* * *

The next day, Avery woke up early, kissed a sleeping Alexander goodbye and headed for her early class. As she got to the building, she saw that there were news reporters on campus.

"The campus of Brown University was devastated last night when two young teenagers were found murdered and mutilated. Authorities have yet to issue a statement, but our sources tell us that no arrest has been made and the murderer could strike again." One reporter said. Avery was trying to figure out what was going on when she felt a hand grab her.

"Do you believe this shit?" It was Tonya Donovan, Avery's best friend.

"Damn!" Avery exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Cici Loomis and Scott Maucher were killed last night." Tonya explained.

"What?" Avery said in shock. "No way."

"And we're not just talking killed, we're talking picked off from a long distance and carved like a ham."

"Cici? She sits next to me in Economics." Avery remarked.

"Not any more." Tonya remarked in return. "It's so sad. Her mom came down from Oregon and found her face down on the doorstep. The steps were soaked in blood."

"Oh, my God!" Avery said, shaking her head. "Do they know who did it?"

"Fucking clueless. I mean, they're interrogating the entire school: professors, students...

"They think it's school-related?"

"They don't know. They're grasping at straws, hoping for a clue. I mean, Stu said that this is the worst crime he's seen in years." Avery swore as they both headed to class.

* * *

Later that day, Avery, Billy, and their friends were joined by Alexander for a lunch on the quad. As they are, they couldn't help but talk about the murders.

"What kind of questions did the cops ask you, Avery?" Tonya asked.

"They asked if I knew Cici?" She replied.

"Yeah, they asked me that too."

"Hey, did they ask if you're into guns?" Billy asked as he looked at Stu Mayer: Tonya's boyfriend of 2 years.

"Yeah, they did." Stu replied. "Did they ask you?"

"Why would they ask you if you're into guns?" Tonya asked.

"Cause they were picked off." Randy Jessop replied. Randy wasn't really their friend. He just hung out with Billy and Stu to make himself look cool.

"Thank you, Randy." Billy replied.

"They didn't ask me if I like guns." Avery pointed out.

"It's 'cause there's no way a chick could've killed 'em." Stu insisted.

"That is so sexist, the killer could easily be female."

"Doubt it, after they got shot, Cici and Scott were carved up, their backs looked like hamburger meat, and the fact is, it takes a man to do something like that." Stu pointed out.

"How do you carve someone?" Avery asked. Everyone got quiet at this until Alexander spoke up.

"Well...you take a knife, and you press it down real deep into a person's flesh and then..." he started to say.

"Hey, it's called discretion, Curtis." Billy interrupted. Alexander shrugged as he ate.

"Hey, Stu, didn't you used to date Cici?" Avery asked.

"Not really, we sort of just hooked up a few times." Stu clarified.

"Before she started hooking up with Scott and told him to piss off." Randy remarked.

"I thought you dumped her for me?" Tonya inquired.

"I did." Stu defended. "He's full of shit."

"And are the police aware that you screwed the victim?" Randy asked.

"Hey, what're you saying?" Stu asked in turn. "I killed her?"

"Stu was with me last night." Tonya insisted.

"Yeah, I was." Stu smirked.

"Was that before or after he shot and mutilated?"

"Fuck you, jack off. Where were you last night?

"Working, thank you." Randy pointed out.

"Oh, at _Google_?" Tonya asked. "I thought they fired your sorry ass."

"They tried."

"I didn't kill anybody." Stu insisted.

"Nobody said you did" Alexander said, hoping to stop the conversation.

"Thanks, Curtis."

"Besides, it takes a man to do something like that." Randy teased.

"Maybe I should carve you up in a second, kid.

"Ohh, i'm so scared."

"Randy, you goon-Fuck! I'm trying to eat here." Tonya said as he sat back down.

"You guys know what I heard: I heard that one of the cops said that there was a message carved into their backs."

"What kind of message?" Billy asked as Randy leaned in.

"TO ALEXANDER, FROM MICKEY'S SISTER." He whispered as Alexander and Avery both looked at each other.

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" Tonya asked.

"I think I might know." Randy said. Everyone sighed.

"Damn dude, enough with all the conspiracy theories. They were fun at first, but now they're just annoying." Stu groaned. Randy was always talking about some crazy conspiricay he's heard.

"It ain't a theory." Randy argued. "Have you ever heard the name Alexander Briggs?" Everyone turned at the mention of Alexander's name.

"You mean, one half of the Dixie Devils?" Billy asked.

"The same. He is the youngest assassin in the history of the dark web. Under the training of Mickey Wilson, he started his career at the age of 7 and he's got almost 400 kills on his record and those are just the confirmed kills." Randy explained.

"I've heard of Alexander Briggs, the guy's a myth. He's a boogeyman to scare drug cartels and mob bosses." Stu argued.

"If that's true then why is he on the most wanted list of 7 different nations, including Russia."

"I mean, someone that young, killing so many people. It's not possible." Billy argued. Alexander decided to take his leave.

"I gotta go, i'll see you at home Avery. See you all later." He said as he walked off.

"See you Curtis." Stu said as Avery watched her brother leave. She was worried for him and rightfully so. If Mallory truly was at UCLA, it was only a matter of time before she struck again.

Mallory Wilson-Madori= Juliette Lewis/strong

Stu Mayer- young Matthew Lillard/strong/p

Tonya Donavan- young Rose McGowan

Randy Jessop- Johnny Galecki

 **MALLORY HAS ANNOUNCED HER CHALLENGE TO ALEXANDER. WILL HE ACCEPT IT? THIS WILL BE THE LAST UPDATE BEFORE THE SEASON 4 PREMIER. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	4. Sibling Strife

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

When Avery returned from lunch, she found Alexander sitting in his room with the lights off, drinking scotch.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Avery asked.

"Trying to figure out where to go." He replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't stay, Mallory is coming and as long as I am around, you and everyone else has a target on their backs." Alexander explained. Avery held on to her brother.

"Pleas Alex, please don't leave." Avery begged. "We can figure it out, but I don't want you to leave."

"Wake up Avery, the longer I stay, the better the chance is that Mallory is going to find people who are close to me and make them suffer. If she hurt you, I would never forgive myself." Alexander insisted. "I won't put you or anyone else in that position." Avery tried to hold back her tears. She loved her brother dearly and wanted him in her life. Alexander sighed as he caressed his sister's cheek.

"Why won't you stay?" She gritted. "Why won't you fight for me? For yourself?"

"That's what i'm doing Avery!" Alexander shouted as he stood up. "I'm trying to fight, I just don't want you and our friends to get caught in the crossfire." Avery dried her eyes as Alexander held her tightly.

"I know the risks of being in your life Alex, but I don't care. Without my parents, or Jane, or Weller, you are all I have left." Avery pointed out. "I can't lose you too."

"I don't want to leave you, but I am not going to let Mallory hurt you. I won't." Alexander vowed as the twins held each other. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Avery said as she got up and answered the door. A few seconds later, Avery cried out.

"Alex!" Alexander ran to the door and he saw a familiar face.

"Roman." He gritted through his teeth.

"Hello Alex, aren't you gonna let me in?" Roman asked with a smirk.

 **ROMAN HAS RETURNED, BUT IS HE A FRIEND OR A FOE? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	5. Roman Returns

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

Alexander and Roman stared each other down in the doorway. Avery just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"What are you doing here Roman?" Alexander asked.

"Can't I pay a visit to my niece and nephew?" Roman asked. Avery shook her head as Alexander pullled out a gun.

"You have one minute to live, fill it with words." Roman sat down as Alexander kept the fun on him.

"Your mom's been busy."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's been trying to put the band back together, if you know what I mean."

"Mom's trying to rebuild Sandstorm?" Avery asked in shock. Roman nodded.

"Now that Shepherd is dead, the only members that aren't dead or in prison are me, Remi, Borden, and..."

"Mallory." Alexander finished.

"Exactly, now Mallory is going to find her way onto Remi's radar eventually."

"I thought Remi was trying to kill Alexander?" Avery thought out loud.

"She is, what i'm thinking is that Remi may try to help if it means getting Mallory to return to Sandstorm." Roman replied as Alexander lowered his gun and sighed.

"If Remi wants a fight, i'll give her one." He said quietly.

"You need to go back to New York and deal with this." Roman stated.

"I can't. I can't face her." Alexander argued.

"What about Weller?" Roman asked as Alexander clenched his fists.

"What about him?"

"As long as Remi is there, he and Patterson are both in danger." Roman reminded him. Alexander gritted his teeth as Avery took his hand.

"Roman's Right. You can't let mo...Remi, hurt the team." She insisted.

"I can't leave you here." Alexander shot back.

"You have to, Mallory is still trying to find us; maybe if you go to New York, she'll follow you." Alexander knew that Avery was right and he hated it.

"Fine." He said as he looked to his uncle. "Just don't think that I'm not going to kill you."

"I'm ready when you are." Roman smirked.

 **ALEXANDER IS RETURNING TO NEW YORK. WILL HE BE ABLE TO CONFRONT REMI AND THE TEAM? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	6. Alexander & Jane Return

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _New York City, New York._

When Alexander and Roman arrived in New York, the two parted ways at the airport.

"I need to find my sister. You have business with the team." Roman said. "Good luck."

"You know when this thing with Remi is over, you're dead?" Alexander replied. Roman smiled.

"Not if I kill you first nephew." He insisted as he disappeared into the crowd. Alexander hailed a cab and gave the directions to his destination. In fifteen minutes, he had arrived at the apartment of Kurt Weller. When he arrived, he went up to the apartment. However, he didn't knock on the door right away. Alexander didn't want to admit it, but he was nervous. He didn't know how Kurt would react to seeing him after he had basically ran out on everyone. What would Kurt say? What if he refused to even see him? Kurt was the only father he had. Alexander had once thought of Mickey as his father, but Mickey had never cared about him. Not at all. He had been a means to an end; first to take over Sandstorm, then to destroy the world when he couldn't have his way. Weller had believed in him, taken him in, actually gave a damn about him, and he had ran away like a scared little bitch. Alexander knew that he had to do this. He swallowed his pride and he knocked on the door. He waited for a minute until the door opened. There stood special agent Kurt Weller. He was stunned as he saw his stepson on his doorstep.

"Alexander?" Weller asked in disbelief.

"Hi Kurt." Alexander replied as he found himself wrapped in a hug which he returned with genuine enthusiasm.

"Where have you been?"

"I went to Brown with Avery. I had to lay low while Keaton and the CIA were looking for me."

"Well, there's something you should know." Kurt said as Jane stepped out of the bedroom she shared with her husband. When she saw her son, she gave him a huge smile and opened her arms wide to embrace him.

"Alex!" Jane exclaimed as he walked over to her and without warning, put a pistol to her head.

"Don't fuck with me Remi!" Alexander said as he held her at gunpoint.

"Alex, put the gun down." Weller told him as he tried to calm him down.

"That's not Jane Kurt." Alexander replied. "That's Remi."

"I know, it's all right, we brought her back, just let us explain." Kurt said as he lowered the gun.

"You have thirty seconds to live." Alexander replied looking into Jane's eyes. "Use them to explain to me why I shouldn't kill you." Mr. and Mrs. Weller told Alexander about everything that had happened while he and Avery were away. They finished with the procedure that had brought Jane back and gotten rid of Remi.

"So, it's really you again?" Alexander asked as his mother nodded.

"It's me and I've missed you so much." Jane insisted as she reach over to touch her son, but was met with reluctance.

"Don't touch me." He replied as he brushed her off. "After all the emotional shit that you have put me through, you think I'll just forgive you like that? Weller may overlook everything you do, but I will not. You have abandoned me time and time again and I will not put up with it anymore." Alexander got up and headed for the door.

"Alex, please." Jane said with tears in her eyes. "You're my baby, I want to be your mother. My life is better with you in it." Alexander stopped and turned to her with pain in his face.

"Mine isn't." He replied. "I'll see you at the NYO, special agent Weller." Then, brushing away a silent tear, Alexander left the Weller residence and once again, was alone.

 **WILL ALEXANDER EVER FORGIVE JANE? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	7. An Unpleasant Homecoming

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _New York City, New York._

The next day, Alexander presented himself at the NYO. Reade was surprised to see him and Patterson was pissed. Rich Dotcom was the only one who seemed happy.

"Here he is, the master of disaster, the baron of blood, the king of killing: Alexander...I don't know your middle name Briggs!" Rich cheered as Alexander gave him a hug.

"Good to see you haven't changed Rich." Alexander said as he faced the others.

"Alex, what In God's name are you doing here?" Reade inquired.

"Roman found me." Alexander replied. "You remember Mickey Wilson?"

"Unfortunately." Reade nodded.

"Well, it turns out he has a sister and she wants me dead." Alexander stated.

"For real?" Rich asked.

"Yeah, her name is Mallory, like Mickey, she was a former Sandstorm loyalist." Alexander explained. "She was probably trained by Mickey and...Remi. So odds are she's pretty lethal."

"Don't sweat it Alex." Rich said as he slapped him in the back. "You killed Mickey, I'm sure you can kill his sister too."

"As impossible as it is, can you try to be serious for once in your life Rich?" Alexander asked as Rich shut his mouth.

"My bad." Rich replied.

"Look, we're dealing with a lot of issues right now Alex, HCI global is still a problem." Reade explained.

"You mean Hank Crawford's company?"

"Yeah, there's a new CEO and she seems to be following in Crawford's footsteps. We could use your help."

"Look, I came here to take care of my problems, not get involved in yours." Alexander replied.

"Well then, I can't help you if the CIA comes calling." Reade threatened.

"I can handle Keaton." Alexander said as he walked away from Reade and Rich and went to the lab where Patterson was waiting for him.

"Alex..." she said as she shot daggers at her former flame.

"Look Patterson, before you say anything..." Alexander started to say before she struck him across the face. He groaned in pain as she stared him down.

"How could you?" Patterson asked. "You leave me without saying goodbye and you forgot to tell us that Jane was Remi!"

"It was a lot to deal with." Alexander argued. "If I didn't leave, I would have killed the bitch, I searched for my mother for eighteen fucking years and when I finally find her again, she abandons me and we are back to square one!"

"That is not good enough Alex and you know it." She replied. "I cared about you...and you left me. You have always been alone and now I know that is how you like it!" Patterson stormed off as Alexander was left alone once more.

 **HOW WILL ALEXANDER FIT BACK IN WITH THE TEAM? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	8. Alxander Needs His Mommy

**I DO NOT OWN BLINDSPOT OR _HUSH LITTLE BABY_. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF SUICIDE. READER DISCREATION IS ADVISED. **

_New York City, New York._

It was half past six as Alexander stood outside a bar in Manhattan. He had been drinking, despite that fact that he was only 19. He always kept a fake ID on his person. He didn't really know what to do with himself at this point. He was at odds with his mom, his girlfriend hated his guts, and his twin sister, the only person he could trust, was back at Brown. There was no one who he felt that he could talk to about the shit show that his life had become. He absently minded smoked a cigarette as he looked up at the starry sky over New York City. As he was taking a drag, a man suddenly pulled out a pistol and began firing at Alexander. He managed to dodge the bullets and ran straight at the shooter as everyone around them fled. Alexander and the gunman got in a fight as they struggled for the gun. Alexander beat the man until he finally got hold of the gun and pointed it at the man.

"Who the Hell are you?" Alexander asked. "What do you want with me?"

"I got a message fo you from Mallory." The man spat. "She's coming for you." Alexander sighed as he looked away and then shot the man point blank in the face. He sat down next to the body and took a deep breath. Alexander had gotten to the point where he truly hated his life. All he wanted was to be normal like his sister. Avery had a future, she had friends, she had a boyfriend who adored her. Alexander had succeeded in pushing away everyone that he had cared about. At that moment, Alexander Ian Briggs did something that he never thought he would do: he put a gun to his head. As he sat there, he thought that everyone's life might truly be better without him in it. He had his finger on the trigger when suddenly, a thought popped into his head. He remembered the fight that he'd had with Jane. If he killed himself, she might think that it was her fault. She would be scarred forever. No matter what she had done to him, she did not deserve that. He sighed as he put the gun in his pants, pulled out his phone and hailed an uber.

* * *

Jane was at home by herself. Weller had gone over to Reade's place to watch the Mets game. As she was thinking about the day she'd had. Finding the possessions from the safe house, dealing with the flood of memories, killing Gibbs, she needed a moment to clear her head. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. She went up to get it and saw her son in the doorway.

"Alex, are you OK?" She asked as he shook his head.

"One of Mallory's pawns just tried to kill me." He explained. "But that is not why I am here."

"All right." Jane said as she let him in. He sat down on the couch next to her and breathed heavily.

"I was...in a really bad place...and I thought about, just...ending it all; but I thought that if I died...you would spend the rest of your life thinking that it was your fault. I didn't want you to go through that." Jane grew stone faced as she realized that her Alex, her precious baby boy had attempted suicide.

"Alex." Jane said as she finally let the tears fall. "I'm glad you're here...I'm glad you didn't do it. You need to know that I love you more than anything in the world. You're my baby and you'll always be my baby and I will never leave you again. Alexander broke into tears and he climbed into his mothers lap and sobbed.

"I'm so tired mommy." He said as he buried his face in her chest. It was as if he had reverted to a little kid who wanted his mama. Jane could see that her son needed comfort and she was more than happy to shower him in her love.

"I know baby, you just sleep OK, just sleep. Mama's gonna take care of you. Mama's gonna sing you a lullaby." Jane said as she cleared her throat and started singing.

 _Hush, little Baby, don't say a word,_ _Mama's gonna buy you a Mockingbird._

 _And if that mockingbird don't sing,_ _Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass,_ _Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._

 _And if that looking glass gets broke,_ _Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat,_

 _And if that billy goat get cross,_ _Mama's gonna buy you a rocking horse._

 _And if that rocking horse turns on fire,_ _Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

 _And if that dog named Rover won't bark,_ _Mama's gonna buy you a horse and a cart._

 _And if that horse and cart don't work right, mama's gonna give you a kiss good night_ _._

 **NEXT TIME, ZAPATA GOES AFTER MADELINE AND ALEXANDER GOES AFTER MALLORY. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	9. The Testament Of Mickey Wilson

**I DON'T OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _New York City, New York._

Kurt was beginning to worry for his wife and stepson. Jane and Alexander wouldn't leave the apartment. They just cuddled up in bed and tried to comfort each other. It got so bad that Weller even tried to get Jane to see a therapist. To Alexander's surprise, she agreed. He however, refused.

"I am not going to a headshrinker, I can handle it." He told Kurt when he brought the matter up. Jane saw several shrinks, all of whom were failures. Finally, she decided to go to the one person who might be able to talk to her.

"You're going to see Nigel?" Alexander asked in disbelief when Jane called him. After helping take down Mickey, Nigel Thornton AKA Borden, had been given a reduced sentence.

"I have to Alex, he's the only one who understands me and Remi." She argued.

"It's your call." Alexander replied. He didn't have the energy to argue. As he hung up, there was a knock on the door to the Weller's apartment. Alexander opened it up slowly and found a package with his name on it. He was immediately suspicious. He felt to see if there was bomb in there, but couldn't find any thing telling. He slowly opened the box and discovered a DVD. Confused, he put the disc in the DVD player and sat down to watch. Suddenly, Mickey Wilson was on the TV.

"Mickey!" Alexander exclaimed.

"Hey there Alex, good to see you." Mickey said in his familiar Southern drawl. "I'm making this video one hour before you arrive in South Africa for our little showdown. If you're watching this tape, two things have happened: one, you won and I'm dead. Congratulations. two, my sister Mallory is fulfilling her end of a bargain she made with me and is hunting you down."

"So, once again, you're making my life Hell." Alexander remarked. "What a shocker."

"I told Mallory to send this video to you at a specific time because I wanted to have one last heart to heart with you. Now, I know that you hate me for everything that I did to you and I understand why. What I did to you, most people would call evil...but I hope that you'll at least allow me to explain myself."

"Explain what?" Alexander shouted at the screen. "How you lied to me, manipulated me, stole me from my mother!"

"All my life, I'd never had much purpose. I always felt that I was supposed to do something big, you know. I just couldn't figure out what it was. Mallory and I tried joining up with the army, but that didn't do it. When your mama recruited me for Sandstorm, I thought that I had finally found it. Even Mallory joined us, we were saving this country, or so I thought. When Mallory wanted to leave, I was split in two. I wanted to be with my sister, but I needed Sandstorm. Then Remi snuck my sister out and let me believe that she was dead. I guess I went a little nuts. I wanted to punish your mama. I wanted Sandstorm all for myself. Shepherd was already planning to put you and Avery up for adoption, I just got to you first. I know what I did was horrible, but everything I did, I did to help you." Alexander was livid.

"How did you help me!" He shouted at the screen.

"The truth is Alex, this world is shit and if a man's going to make it, he has to be tough and I knew that Remi wasn't going to be there to help you along." Mickey insisted. "So I sold you to those bastards in Juarez and I said goodbye, I knew you would have to get tough or die. Everything that happened to you made you strong. Now Alex, we are going to have one Hell of a fight, you hate me and you got the right to kill me and I won't blame you when you do; but I just hope you think about me every once in a while, cause I'm the fucker who made you Alexander Briggs. Because...I love you kid." Alexander was speechless as a guard came on the screen and whispered in Mickey's ear.

"Well, you and the team just arrived." He said with a smile. "Good life to you." As the screen went black, Alexander sat on the couch with a tear in his eye. Mickey had been evil, but for better or worse...Mickey had made him strong.

"Thanks Mickey." Alexander whispered. "I mean, fuck you...but thanks."

 **ALEXANDER HAS GOTTEN MUCH CLOSURE AS HE IS GOING TO GET. NEXT TIME, ALEXANDER AND KURT RACE TO FIND JANE. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	10. Alexander Screws Up

**I DO NOT OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _New York City, New York_

Alexander was sitting on the couch in the Weller's apartment, trying to process what he had just watched. Suddenly, his phone began to ring. Alexander saw that it was Kurt and picked up.

"Yeah." He said.

"Alex, Jane's been taken!" Weller exclaimed as Alexander sobered up.

"What happened?" He asked quickly.

"We caught Madeline Burke as she was trying to leave the country and Jane got taken by one of her agents: Dominick Masters."

"Where is she?"

"We don't know."

"I'm on my way."

"Alex..." Weller started to say.

"I said i'm coming." Alexander said as he hung up and stormed out of the apartment.

* * *

When Alexander arrived at the NYO, he was blind with anger.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Alex, just calm..." Zapata started to say before Alexander pushed past her and saw Madeline Burke in Reade's office, along with her lawyer. Before anyone could stop him, Alexander marched in and stared Madeline down.

"And you are?" Her lawyer inquired.

"I'm the guy who is going to kill you both unless you tell me where my mother is." Alexander replied.

"I can assure you that threats are not gonna get you anywhere." Burke's lawyer said as Alexander locked the door.

"I'm not threatening, I am promising." Alexander said as he grabbed Madeline by her collar.

"What do you think you're..." Madeline started to say.

"Where is she!" Alexander shouted as he punched her in the face.

"It's a shame, your potential is wasted here..." Mrs. Burke started to say as Alexander punched her again.

"WHERE IS MY MOTHER!" He screamed in her face.

"All right...I'll help this...sweet boy find his mommy...for a price." Madeline gasped.

"Name it." Alexander gritted through his teeth.

"I want...to talk to Zapata." She said as Alexander dropped her and unlocked the door.

"She wants Zapata." He said as Matthew Weitz grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What in the Hell is the matter with you?" He roared. "You can't just go attacking suspects!"

"I'll do whatever I have to if it means finding my mom." Alexander shot back.

"No you won't." Weitz said angrily. "You are off this team, you are off this case."

"Wait, If Alexander isn't with this team, it's hunting season for the CIA." Weller argued.

"Good for them, I'll wish Keaton happy hunting next time I see him." Weitz replied. He walked away as Weller looked at his stepson.

"Why did you do that Alex?" Kurt asked angrily.

"I don't want to lose my mom." Alexander replied.

"Neither do I." Weller shot back. "But we have to be smart about this, you can't just fly off the handle." Alexander took a deep breath as he hugged Weller tightly.

"It's up to you to find her now." Alexander said. "I still have to find Mallory and take her down."

"Are you going to be OK?" Kurt asked. Alexander gave Weller a sad smile,

"No...since I came out of the womb, I have not been OK." He replied. "Why start now?" Kurt Weller watched as Alexander Briggs walked away, got on the elevator, and disappeared.

 **CAN ALEXANDER SURVIVE ON HIS OWN? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	11. Mallory's Challenge

**I DO NOT OWN BLINDSPOT.**

 _New York City, New York._

After Alexander was thrown out of the NYO, he went back to Kurt and Jane's apartment. He was furious with himself, with Weitz, with Madeline, with Dominic, with everyone and everything in his life at that moment. He was only trying to find his mother and those bastards at the FBI punished him for it. Alexander paced around the apartment in rage. His mother was suffering and there was nothing he could do. As he sat in his room, his phone went off.

"Hello?" He said as he realized that Mallory was on the other line.

"Are you alone?" she asked.

"What the Hell do you want?" Alexander asked furiously.

"I was hoping that we could have a chat." She replied in a snarky tone. "I see that you have been having quite an ordeal having to put up with these FBI douchbags."

"I've also had quite an ordeal with you." Alexander shot back.

"The ordeal is over...I promise." She assured him. "Did you know that Avery is going on a date with her boyfriend tonight?" Mallory was stalking his sister! This made Alexander's blood boil.

"If you touch her, I will fucking kill you!" He roared.

"Why don't you go back to Brown, pay your sister a visit?" She offered. "It's time to end this Alexander. You killed my brother, now I have to kill you."

"Don't worry Mallory, you'll be joining Mickey in Hell presently." Alexander said as he hung up. He packed up his belongings, along with some weapons that he had smuggled. He left a note for Kurt and his mother, assuming that they found her alive. Alexander wanted to stay in New York. He wanted to be with Kurt and Jane, but Avery would never be safe until Mallory was dead. Mickey's sister was right about one thing: It was indeed time to end this.

 **SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN AWHILE, NEXT TIME, ALEXANDER HAS A FAMILY MEETING. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	12. Sibling Strife II

**I DO NOT OWN BLINDSPOT**

 _Providence, Rhode Island._

It was around 10 PM when Alexander made it to Brown University. He was nervous about returning, about putting Avery in danger, but Mallory had to be stopped. He hailed an Uber and was taken to Brown. As he stepped on the campus, he was reminded of the blissful months that he had spent with his sister and her friends. It was a life that would never be his and Alexander had finally accepted that. He arrived at their old apartment and knocked. A few minutes later, Avery opened the door.

"Alex!" She exclaimed as the siblings held each other tightly.

"I've missed you so much Avery." He replied as they hugged long and hard. She let her brother in as she made coffee.

"How's mom doing?" Avery asked as they both sat down.

"It's complicated." Alexander replied. He wasn't really in the mood to tell Avery that their mother had been buried alive. "I had to come back to makes sure you're all right."

"I've been doing ok." She assured him. "Billy and the others keep asking about you."

"I'm sure they do." Alexander replied as he began pacing around. "Mallory is still here."

"How do you know?" Avery asked fearfully.

"She called me, she wants to finish this once and for all; and quite frankly...so do I."

"Alex, you don't have to do this." Avery begged as she squeezed his hands. "We could leave together, just you and me. We could get out of Brown, out of the country; we could go to Germany or somewhere else. We could have a new life...please Alex." He held back tears as he caressed his sister's cheek and kissed her forehead.

"You have no idea how badly I want to do that Avery, just pack everything up and just go somewhere else with you. No mom, no Mallory, no FBI or CIA...but this is the only life that I will ever be able to have. I realize it now. I have a target on my back Avery, I will always have a target on my back and I need to make sure that you don't get hurt because of it." Before Avery could reply, Alexander got a text on his phone. It was Roman. He wanted to meet up, but he didn't say why.

"Alex..." Avery started with tears in her eyes.

"I have to go, Roman wants to meet up. I'll be back later, I promise." He turned and exited the apartment, leaving his sister crying on the floor for her brother.

 **CAN ALEXANDER EVER HAVE A NORMAL LIFE OR IS HE DOOMED TO BE A KILLER FOREVER? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	13. Author's Note

My dear readers,

I've been having some severe writer's block with this story. I know how it's going to end, i'm just not sure how to get there. That's why _The Return Of Remi's Son_ is on hiatus until further notice.

Your Obedient servant,

Calvin H. Gatsby


End file.
